Matchmaking Gone Wrong
by CrimsonHeartFairy
Summary: Lucy didn't believe she actually agreed to help Mirajane weird request. Thinking back she regretted why did she even say yes to Mirajane in the first place. After all the word Natsu and matchmaking didn't go well with each other.


_Summary : Lucy didn't believe she actually agreed to help Mirajane weird request. Thinking back she regretted why did she even say yes to Mirajane in the first place. After all the word Natsu and matchmaking didn't go well with each other._

_Pairing : Natsu X Lucy_

* * *

**Chapter 1 : A Matchmaking? **

"A Matchmaking?" Lucy raised her eyebrow at the white haired mage sudden request. She looked at Mira suspiciously as she looked at Levy and Erza one by one examining their reaction. She saw Levy squealed over this and Erza let a silent agreement as the red haired mage nodded. seeing all of this the stellar spirit mage smelled something wrong.

Lucy sweated as they circled around her bugging her to accept the request. She slapped her own stupidity as she remembered how she got into this situation in the first place

It was started when Mira asked her to shopping together. At first she didn't feel suspicious at all beside it wasn't the first time Mira asked her. So Lucy didn't suspect anything and answered "yes" without thinking.

She didn't know a simple shopping would lead to a situation like this. Lucy sighed feeling frustrated as she looked at Mira and Levy sparkled eyes as they persuaded her to say yes.

The blond haired mage huffed as she remembered when Mira and her accidentally met Erza and Levy on their way. So, eventually Mira asked them to join. Not that Lucy bothered in the first place. But now as she looked nervously at them, fidgeting a bit and wondering how she should respond at that weird request. She regretted the whole thing. _Accidentally my ass. _Cursed Lucy on her minds as she examined Erza and Levy reaction as if those two had already knew Mira plan beforehand

Lucy sighed, taking a deep breath as she keep a bit of distance from an overly excited group a girl.

"Lucy-chan you will help, right?" Levy asked her with smiling face.

Lucy groaned._ What did she got herself into with?_

"Is it have to be me?" Lucy asked, sulking and resting her head on the table tired of her friends constant bugging.

Oddly enough everyone else looked at her with a weird look on their face as if told her why she asked something so obvious.

"Of course. You are the best candidate for this" Mira answered with a full confident looking hopeful at Lucy.

Lucy groaned again "No, I am not. There are many better candidates than me" Lucy thought a little bit before she continued talking "There are Juvia, Bisca, Evergreen, Wendy, Gray, Aquarius, Happy…..." Lucy mumbled a bit desperate not realizing that half of the person she mentioned didn't make sense at all.

"No, Lucy. I think you are the best person to do this" Levy said excitedly, cheering for her.

"I am agree with Levy" Erza added, staring directly at Lucy "Beside you are Natsu best friend. So you are perfectly suited for this job" Erza talked with a confident while everyone else nodded at this statement thinking it was the best reason they could ever mutter excluding Lucy who snorted at this statement.

Lucy shook her head violently, eyeing all of them with a strong determination in her eyes"No, I am not" she refused once again.

"Gray is also Natsu best friend" Lucy stated arm folded on her chest to make a point although she knew it wasn't a strong argument. _Well at least she tried_.

Hearing Gray name everyone else rolled their eyes. Erza suddenly turned around facing Lucy making her gulped and scared a bit "Gray is a man" She stated the obvious fact. Lucy didn't even have a time to ask what it meant as the red haired women glared at her. "We need a women to do this mission"

Lucy sweat dropped_. A mission? What did those two tell to Erza?_ She looked at Levy and Mirajane with accusing look while they only responded with an innocent smile, putting I-don't-know-what-are-you-talking-about face.

Lucy rolled her eyes feeling defeated and thinking that it wouldn't end up well if she still refused. The blond haired mage sighed in defeat as she looked at those three and nodded her head slightly muttering the word yes weakly.

Levy and Mira cheered while Erza just nodded proudly at her.

"Just tell me the plan already. So I can get rest and sleep" Lucy complained, still feeling a bit annoyed of the whole things.

"Alright then" Mira said with a happy face as she smiled.

Lucy only responded with a forceful smile as she saw the gleaming in Mirajane eyes. She sighed wondering how all of this will turn out.

…..|…|….

Lucy lied down on her bed after she took a long bath. She gazed at the ceiling wondering if it was a good idea or not agreeing Mira request.

"A matchmaking, huh?" Lucy asked herself closing her eyes as an image of an idiot pink haired mage came through her mind. She sighed as she rolled on the other side letting her hair got sprawled messily. She stared at the empty spot on her bed thinking of a certain idiotic dragon slayer who was often sneaking into her bed in the middle of the night. Not that Lucy mind it as she liked the warm he emitted during a cold night.

Lucy shivered as a cold wind blew on her face from coming from her unclosed windows. She got up lazily and made a way toward her windows thinking it wasn't good to have a cold because she forgot a simple task to close the window. She glanced around at outside before she decided to close the window. Lucy thought quite a bit before leaving her windows unlocked. Smiling she went back to the bed and lied down.

"Natsu" Lucy muttered the name of the pink haired mage as her frown got deeper remembering Mirajane request

_"You want to matchmaking Natsu?" Lucy blinked not believing Mira words. She frowned when Mira nodded her eyes excitedly._

_"With whom" Lucy asked curiously not catching a small smirk Mira directed towards her. Somehow she didn't have a good feeling about this. Lucy felt nervous as she waited Mirajane reply._

_Mira smiled before she opened her mouth to reply._

_Lucy held her breath. Her eyes widened as she felt Mira talked to hear with a slow motion. The stellar mage didn't hear all the noise around here as she froze processing what Mira had just said. Lucy bit her lips as she felt an invisible pain in her heart making her unconsciously grabbed her front shirt._

_"Of course with Lisanna, who else"_

_Seeing at Mira cheerful expression didn't help to ease Lucy pain even just a bit. Ignoring her throbbing heart she only responded with a slight smile wishing that this talk would end up fast._

"With Lisanna." Lucy mumbled closing her eyes as she picturing Lisanna with Natsu smiled and held each other hands. The stellar spirit mage flinched as she opened her eyes and found she had already sweated a lot.

Taking a deep breath she sighed in frustration. "I don't know if I could this" she whispered quietly feeling a bit sleepy she let her eyes slowly closed.

_If only I hadn't say yes. _Was Lucy last thought before she drifted to sleep.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
